Game Rules and Punishment
A-Punish Account Rules Summarization The following is a list of the actions that will typically occur against an account that is found breaking the game rules. Should a severe infraction occur, several of these actions may be used A-1 Warning *A warning is typically used when players lightly disobey the game rules, or unintentionally break the rules. A-2 Muted Chat *The Character is unable to speak on any of the chat channels, as well as to other players. The mute must either end at the time appointed by the GM or must be ended by a GM. A-3 Temporary Isolation *Some characters that violate certain rules of the game will be sent to a special scene in the game, where they will be unable to perform some game operations. The punishment lasts until it is canceled, until the time of isolation expires or until the required quest is completed. A-4 Permanent Isolation *Characters found to violate some rules will be sent to a special scene in the game permanently where they will be unable to perform some game operations. A-5 Suspended *Players will be forced offline and will be unable to login until the ban time expires or until a GM lifts the ban. In the case of permanent bans, players will never be able to login to the game. A-6 Temporary/Permanent Ban *Players found in severe or repeated violation of the rules will have their accounts suspended from being able to log in to the game or official website. A-7 Character Deletion *In severe or repeated cases, characters found in violation of our rules will have their characters deleted, with the record unable to ever be recovered. *Delete the character records of players who violate rules and these players' characters will never appear in the game again. A-8 Legal Action *If a player's inappropriate behavior is found to damage IGG or the interests of other players, proper legal authorities will be contacted. Players found in violation of the law will be reported to the proper authorities. A-9 Other Punishments *There are several other punishments not listed above, which include confiscation of unlawful profits, deduction in character stats (such as EXP), deletion of forum posts, suspension of certain services, and other forms not listed here. B-Harassment Prevention Guidelines Any violation of the following rules of conduct is considered to be a punishable offense. B-1 Impersonating system announcements/GM staff/ IGG staff *Players found to be imitating GMs or the system to release or spread false information to other players will be punished based on the severity of the situation. These punishments can include temporary or permanent isolation, suspended, or even an account freeze. B-2 Posting unlawful websites *In order to provide players with an enjoyable gaming environment, IGG will publish a list of players known to distribute unlawful websites. In severe cases, players may end up being reported to the appropriate authorities. B-3 Uncivil Behavior *Players whose behavior is out of line may be muted, suspended or temporarily isolated. B-4 Spamming *Players found spreading malicious rumors or other such nonsense about IGG or its games, or that release any information that is damaging or insulting towards IGG could result in being muted, suspended, temporary/permanent isolation, or even an account freeze. B-5 Use of 3rd Party Servers, Programs, Trojan Viruses, or other Viruses *Players found distributing 3rd Party Servers, Programs or viruses/Trojans can be isolated temporarily/forever, suspended, have their accounts frozen, have their character deleted, or even be reported to the appropriate authorities. B-6 Violation of moral standards *Certain behavior that won't be accepted in the game world will be punished, such as insults about religion or race. Players may receive a warning, be muted, suspended, or be temporarily/permanently isolated if found doing this. B-7 Other Inappropriate Behavior *Players that are found to be guilty of inappropriate behavior other than the ones listed above could have any punitive action taken against their account, which can even include legal action in some extreme cases. C-Rules of the interaction between players and the GM The following is a list of violations involving Game Masters in our games C-1 Pretending to be the system/a GM *Players found trying to pretend to be a GM or the system will be severely punished. *The normal punishments can consist of temporary or permanent isolation, suspended, or an account freeze. *If you find players violating this rule (such as using GM, IGG, System in the character name), please contact us through Live Support, Self Service, the forums, or E-Mail. C-2 Attempting to trick a GM *Players found taking advantage of the trust given to them by a GM, or players found trying to deceive, mislead, or misinform a GM can be punished. Players can also be punished for withholding information from a GM. *The normal punishments can consist of a warning, muted chat, temporary or permanent isolation, suspended, or an account freeze. C-3 Harassing a GM The following actions are punishable if found occurring: *Asking a GM for items, including anything in-game. *Abusing the Live Support feature *Repeated requests to GMs about previously solved issues. C-4 Disrupting Regular Gameplay/Events Players found performing the following actions in game can be severely punished. *Staying in special locations that disrupt gameplay or obstruct something such as an NPC. *Threatening or inciting other players to participate in events that are not intended to be part of the game. *Announcing bugs to people. *Shouting obscenities. The normal punishments can consist of a warning, muted chat, temporary or permanent isolation, suspended, or an account freeze. C-5 Hacking Accounts *To provide players with a better gaming environment, IGG will strictly punish all players found to be responsible for stealing an account. Players may also be punished for purposely allowing an account to be hacked, falsely claiming an account to be stolen, or assisting in the theft of an account. IGG also reserves the right to pursue legal action in these cases, and may investigate how they choose. Players may be asked for certain information while an investigation for account theft is going. C-6 Sharing Accounts *Your account is where your characters, game items, and any other data are stored. Someone with the password for an account is free to access characters, inventory, and all other aspects of your account information. If someone logs into an account using the valid password, changes made to the characters or account information may not be reversible, nor is IGG liable for any damage that occurs. These rules govern any interactions with the GMs, including those contacted via Live Support, Self Service, E-mail, or on the forums. While we hope that GMs will be able to solve any problems that may arise, we require players not to violate any of the rules listed above. D-Naming Rules A player must obey basic chat rules when naming a character, guild, stall, or pet. Basic chat rules forbid the use of racial, religious, vulgar, sexual, slanderous, or threatening words and expressions. Names specifically intended to attack, insult, or mislead (defraud) someone are also strictly forbidden. There are a variety of ways that we can punish players who break these rules, and these include a warning, muted chat, forced alteration of a forbidden character/guild/stall/pet name, suspension or temporary/permanent isolation. If it's a guild, the guild may be dismissed. E-Exploiting, Bug Manipulation, Cheating Exploiting, Bug Manipulation, and Cheating are all severely punishable when discovered. We strongly advise players to report any and all bugs through the proper channels. E-1 Spreading, utilizing, or causing Game Bugs * Game Bugs are errors that occur from time to time in the game. They can involve the game itself or certain elements of the game. As a community of concerned and responsible gamers, it is up to each of us to report bugs to a GM whenever they are discovered. Let's work together to produce the best game we can. Players who discover bugs are forbidden from exploiting them or disclosing them to other players or on websites/forums. Any player found to be exploiting game bugs will be punished. Punishments could include prosecution and confiscation of any and all unlawful profits, reduction of character stats, suspension, temporary/permanent isolation, character deletion, or even an account freeze. E-2 Use of Third Party Software * Third party software is any document or application that is used to obtain an advantage in game, which was not a part of the original game software. This includes third party programs that allow cheating or assisting (such as automating processes in-game). Any player found to be using third party programs will be punished. Punishments could include prosecution and confiscation of any and all unlawful profits, reduction of character stats, suspension, temporary/permanent isolation, character deletion, or even an account freeze. IGG does its best to provide a fair playing environment for all of its players. Players found attempting to cheat, take advantage of an exploit, or creating exploits will have action taken against their account immediately, as this kind of behavior is not tolerated. F-Zero Tolerance Characters that disobey the Game Rules and Regulations will be punished according to the above rules. These regulations are not limited by language, meaning that if you break a rule in a foreign language, it is still considered rule-breaking, and you will still be punished. IGG reserves the right to change these rules at any time, and also reserves the right to regulate their games. All rules are subject to the law. Category:Rules